


Техника допроса

by Iskelan (Zeratul)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Elements of Het, Gen, Love/Hate, OOC, Psychological Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan
Summary: Вместо того, чтобы улететь на Корусант по приказу Таркина, Траун остаётся, чтобы пытать пленную Геру Синдуллу.





	Техника допроса

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Interrogation Techniques](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609808) by [Iskelan (Zeratul)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan), [YsanneIsard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsanneIsard/pseuds/YsanneIsard)



> Dark!AU на 4х10 "Ночь джедая"
> 
> Автор попытался приложить к четвертому сезону "Повстанцев" подорожник, хотя должно бы ко всему сериалу, в частности к головам всех имперцев, отупленных волей сценаристов. Гет не стоит, потому что... вот это вот под пытками и наркотой не считается за отношения.
> 
> ООС стоит на всякий случай в качестве подушки безопасности от тех, кто захочет кричать что траунтакогонесделалбынивжисть!!!111  
> Это должен был быть юмор, но что-то пошло не так.

Сквозь шум электричества и собственный смех губернатор Прайс не сразу заметила, что гранд-адмирал, удалившийся из её кабинета минуту назад, вернулся и привёл с собой пыточного дроида.  
  
— О. Я думала, Таркин вызвал вас на Корусант, — сказала Аринда с нескрываемой досадой на то, что её празднику садизма, очевидно, суждено было прерваться.  
  
— Я рассудил, что моё присутствие здесь важнее отчётов высшему командованию, — Траун повернулся к пленнице. Та тяжело дышала в наступившей передышке, и он отметил, что ещё немного и губернатор бы перестаралась. — Вместо меня полетел мой адъютант.  
  
— Но ведь мы уже отбили атаку повстанцев. Где бы они ни скрывались, у них нет шансов.  
  
— Никогда не стоит недооценивать загнанного зверя. Израненный и отчаявшийся, он попытается забрать с собой как можно больше врагов, прежде чем окажется окончательно повержен, — чисс заложил руки за спину и улыбнулся. Гера Синдулла, почувствовав его внимательный взгляд, заставила себя поднять голову и сфокусироваться.  
  
— И почему вы, импы… так любите… пустую болтовню? — тви’лек вымученно хмыкнула и попыталась собрать в пересохшем рту слюней для красноречивого плевка.  
  
— Я даже соглашусь, — проворчала Аринда. — Гранд-адмирал, разрешите продолжить допрос?  
  
— Только на моих условиях, — он жестом приказал пыточному дроиду сделать инъекцию. Пленница попыталась увернуться, но сил на сопротивление у неё не было, и скоро сыворотка правды попала в её кровь.  
  
— Я бы всё равно рано или поздно это сделала, — Прайс пожала плечами.  
  
— Это было бы не так изящно. Кстати, губернатор, сделайте одолжение — не поворачивайтесь к окну, пока я не закончу. Я ожидаю, что у нас будут зрители. Нельзя их спугнуть.   
  
— Ч… что? — в глазах Геры промелькнул ужас. Конечно, друзья попытаются её спасти. Возможно, даже Кэйнан. И гранд-адмирал, похоже, намеревался устроить для них жуткое в своей продуманной жестокости представление. Сыворотка начала действовать, путая её мысли и застилая взор, и тви’лек вспомнила все рекомендации бывшего агента Каллуса — сосредоточиться на любом объекте в поле зрения и описывать каждую его деталь, игнорируя вопросы. — Со… средоточиться, — прошептала она сама себе, когда рука Трауна мягко взяла её за подбородок.  
  
— Где находится база повстанцев? — его голос отразился в восприятии невыносимо приятными вибрациями. В отрыве от оставшегося где-то в другом измерении контекста, он вдруг показался Гере прекраснейшей музыкой.  
  
— Со… сосре… — очертания кабинета перед ней расплывались, и сфокусироваться на чём-либо становилось всё труднее. Единственным, что оставалось сколько-нибудь чётким, было улыбающееся голубое лицо чисса. — Вот чёрт…  
  
— Гера Синдулла, — его горячие пальцы погладили её щёку почти ласково. — Вы расслышали мой вопрос?   
  
— База… — она зажмурилась, кусая себя за губу, чтобы вернуть ясность мысли хотя бы на долю секунды. Когда она открыла глаза, лицо Трауна, казалось, стало ещё ближе. Его рука держала её крепко, и отвернуться не было никакой возможности. Больше выбирать было не из чего. — Гранд-адмирал… ваши глаза, они… так красиво светятся! — сказала она и неожиданно для себя сопроводила слова глупой улыбкой.  
  
— Как интересно. Мне никогда не говорили ничего подобного, — ответил гранд-адмирал, и тусклое свечение красных глаз стало ярче.   
  
— О, они... похожи на заходящее солнце. В них… больно смотреть, но притом невозможно отвести взгляд… от такой… красоты… — её голос прозвучал восторженно, а губы продолжали улыбаться, и остатками утонувшего в наркотическом тумане сознания Гера ненавидела себя за это.  
  
— Господи, Траун, какое отношение это… — нетерпеливо воскликнула Аринда из-за спины гранд-адмирала, но он резко прервал её негодование, почти что шлёпнув по губам. — Имейте в виду, это всё будет в отчёте, — тихо прошипела она, сжав кулаки.  
  
— Я и подумать не мог, что вы способны на такие метафоры, Гера Синдулла, — продолжил Траун медленно, с видом удава, скручивающего добычу. — Однако же… где база повстанцев?  
  
— О, она… — Гера едва успела перехватить себя и снова сфокусировалась на лице гранд-адмирала, дыхание которого, словно ласковый тёплый ветер, сдувало с кожи боль от недавней пытки. Голос рассудка, твердивший, что перед ней никто иной, как ещё один омерзительный имперец, стал почти неслышим. — А… ваши губы, они такие тонкие, но при этом… кажутся такими нежными…  
  
— А вы бы хотели проверить, насколько они нежные? — Траун наклонился так близко, что кончик его носа коснулся её скулы.  
  
— Да, — выдохнула Гера и вздрогнула от осознания того, что только что сказала. Добавить что-то она не успела — Траун накрыл её губы своими. Его поцелуй был долгим, сухим и горячим. Участившийся пульс застучал в висках почти оглушающе, прогоняя из головы все мысли, и она закрыла глаза, сосредоточившись на невыносимо нежных прикосновениях. Когда он отстранился, она обняла его шею одной из лекку и подтянула к себе снова, желая распробовать ещё. Ладонь гранд-адмирала легла ей на талию и погладила, но прямо сейчас это не казалось пленнице чем-то неправильным. Позабыв о том, что прикована, она выгнулась, желая податься ближе.  
  
— Гранд-адмирал, извините, что прерываю, — полное нескрываемого отвращения ворчание губернатора Прайс ударило по восприятию Геры отрезвляюще, напомнив о том, где она была и с кем. В ужасе распахнув глаза, тви’лек отстранилась от Трауна, вжавшись в холодный металл. — Я не оборачивалась, как вы и приказали, но к нам в окно, похоже, кто-то... ломится.  
  
— О, это Кэйнан Джаррус явился спасать свою подругу, — с неизменным спокойствием констатировал Траун, снова наклоняясь к самому лицу пленницы, пытавшейся сфокусировать взгляд на окне, за которым, расходуя силы на пустой и глупый всплеск отчаяния, молодой джедай бился о транспаристил. — Интересно, как он воспринимает происходящее, будучи слепым? Чувствует через Силу то, как его возлюбленная Гера Синдулла стремится быть ближе ко мне всем своим существом? Такого он точно не ожидал.  
  
— Боже, Кэйнан… это… это не то, что… — болезненное осознание временно пробилось через наркотический дурман, и глаза Геры наполнились слезами. Она и сама не знала, как именно мог увидеть происходящее Кэйнан. Она не могла отрицать того, что её затуманенное восприятие, из которого исчезли все преграды и предрассудки, находило Трауна во всех отношениях привлекательным мужчиной, чьё внимание в глубине души льстило ей. Всё ещё гулявший в крови наркотик не давал ей по-настоящему разозлиться, но возрастающего отчаяния хватало, чтобы отбросить мысли о том, что ей хотелось больше ласки и в более подходящей обстановке.  
  
Лицо гранд-адмирала снова заслонило ей окно, за которым к потерявшему самообладание и бдительность Кэйнану уже подлетела пара боевых дроидов-разведчиков.  
  
— Нет… нет… — шептала она, пытаясь заглянуть за него и увидеть, что происходит. С улицы послышались звуки бластеров, затем крик, показавшийся громким даже через толстый транспаристил. — Кэйнан!   
  
— Где находится база повстанцев? — повторил Траун свой вопрос со скучающим равнодушием.  
  
— Не убивайте его! Умоляю, пожалуйста! — закричала Гера надломившимся от опъянения и отчаяния голосом.   
  
— Где находится…   
  
— На Явине! — выпалила она и тут же замерла в ужасе от содеянного. Слёзы покатились по её щекам, но с губ больше не слетело ни звука. Траун сделал шаг в сторону, и она успела увидеть, как дроиды разведчики улетают с искалеченным телом Кэйнана в клешнях.  
  
В кабинете губернатора стало неожиданно тихо, и в этой тишине особенно громко прозвучали сдержанные аплодисменты.  
  
— Гранд-адмирал, это было феерично, — отметила Аринда с довольной ухмылкой. — Не буду спрашивать, где вы научились такой… методике ведения допроса.  
  
— Искусство иногда даёт неожиданные подсказки, — Траун повернулся к ней и изобразил короткий поклон. — Доставьте пленницу в камеру, а джедая — поместите в медотсек. Не стоит тратить на него бакту, однако дать ему умереть тоже нельзя, — губы чисса улыбнулись особенно зловеще, и в мыслях губернатора Прайс промелькнула догадка о том, что не допрос, а поимка джедая была главным пунктом этого странного плана. — Теперь ничто не помешает ему стать новым учеником Императора. А мне — вернуть его благосклонность.


End file.
